Desturtion of a village
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: somewhat fluffy drabble. Name says it all...kinda. not exactly SasuNaru but can be interpreted, same with KakaIru


**Note: Spoiler alert for those who have not read up to...semi-current in the manga. But other than that, nothing else though.**

Sasuke never expected to run into Naruto when he (temporarily) joined Akatsuki. Nor did he believe he was forgiven or that Naruto didn't care about anything anymore.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called upon seeing me. "Over here!"

Sasuke hesitantly walks over. he didn't know how strong Naruto was right now-he hadn't been keeping tabs lately, not after all records were lost.

"So why're you here?" Naruto asks when Sasuke sits down next to him.

He watches him hesitantly answering with: "Revenge on Konoha."

"For your clan?" Naruto asks leaning, all stretched out, over the back of the bench.

Sasuke nods, wondering how Naruto knows all of this.

"You want help?" Naruto offers looking at Sasuke the first time the whole conversation. Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

Naruto shrugs. "I've got Kyuubi for a limited time and I think I should spend the short amount of time I have left on fun things."

Sasuke smirks. "Sure, if you really want to help."

"You wanna go now?" Naruto asks in all seriousness.

Sasuke shrugs. "Sure." He gets up and looks at Naruto, his eyes asking if he was gonna follow.

"What about the rest of your group?"

"Forget them, I no longer have a need for them-they severed their purpose a long while ago."

"Then why're they still with you?"

Sasuke shrugs again. "Didn't leave when I told them, mission over. Now we going or not?"

Naruto, groaning, get up, stretches and then says "Lets go."

Sasuke smirks as they take off.

--...--

Walking to Konoha side by side, they start to plan out the downfall of Konoha.

"We want to make it as slow and torturous as possible, no survivors." Sasuke says.

Naruto thinks for a second, pursing his lips. "You could do Kage bunshin and cover all exits-anyone trying to leave gets fried. I can go on a Kyuubi rampage, you can force Kyuubi to subside with your power."

"Sounds good, a few may still escape but all in all a good plan-better than I ever expected from you." Sasuke smirks.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for the complement." Naruto rolls his eyes and relaxes, the sleeves of his robe sliding down on his arms exposing his black, ruffled, tank-top underneath. Sasuke just shakes his head as they continue towards their destination-only a few more minutes of walking left.

--...--

"In position?" Sasuke hears Naruto ask over the radio.

"Dobe, I'm only a few feet behind you." He replies smirking "And Yes I'm in position-all 4." (1)

Naruto glares over his shoulder at Sasuke. "Teme. Ok, on 3 I let Kyuubi out, don't let him kill you-I'll keep in control a bit, but not too much."

Sasuke nods.

"Ok, 1...2...3" Sasuke feels a massive amount of chakra explode from Naruto, and watches Kyuubi's red chakra 'cloak' spread around Naruto with eight tails.

_So he's holding back some. Well with the tails swinging they won't be able to notice a difference._

He heads into the village panic starting the second he set fo-paw-in Konoha.

--...--

Sasuke and Naruto (A/N: Sorry, I've got to add an OOC moment for Sasuke!) are skipping away into the sunset; arms interlocked. Behind them there was a flickering glow. It was Konoha burning to a crisp along with anyone still left in there.

As they were 'frolicking through the (hunny) flowers' as some may put it, Naruto suddenly stops jerking Sasuke back with him.

"Dobe! What is it?" Sasuke asks agitated.

"Wanna go to Suna next?" Naruto asks with a greedy smile on his face. Once you get one glimpse, you always want more.

Sasuke smirks hungrily and they take off towards Suna-still frolicking.

**A/N: I did not come up with this idea by myself-my step-sis and I had a spaz (serious) moment. Probably the first non-SasuNaru fic I've written, if you want this to be continued into a regular fic, just review saying so, if I get enough like that I will! oh and a small side note:**

Kakasi and Iruka are coming back from a mission to find the whole village burning. Kakashi blinks.

"Sooooo, Village hidden in the Rice?" He asks raising the one visible eyebrow at Iruka.

"Sure," He shrugs "Not like I care." and off they set to the Village hidden in the Rice

**And Now that's the end! Hope you likey!**


End file.
